The Changes Time May Bring
by Pai EmberWolf
Summary: Ruri a girl from Inuyasha's childhood has returned but why? Shouldn't she be dead or old!?! Who is this fox girl with her and why is Shippou acting funny around her, does he have a crush?!?!


Hi I'm Pai, Nice to meet ya!!. First off I like to start by saying this is my first Inuyasha story so be nice. Second I do not own Inuyasha just the Characters Ruri and Yukino that is all I own. Third when I started this story I kinda forgot one little detail...Inuyasha was stuck to the tree for 50 years but after talking with my best friend Umi we came up with something that actually made this story more interesting to write which was good because I had just started this story and didn't want to give it up...confused?? just read you'll understand when your done...i think. Anyway R&R.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A small child ran threw the village towards the lake, she had her raven hair in a low ponytail and wore a violet kimono matching her eyes, she wore socks but her shoes had long since been left behind, she couldn't believe what she had just heard her parents discussing.  
  
'Please don't let it be true' she thought to herself as she rounded a corner.  
  
Her hearted hammered within her chest and her legs hurt begging her to stop running, she ignored them both as she rounded the final corner the lake was in view, she could see her best friend struggling against one of the men in the village he wore his normal red kimono, he had long bone white hair, yellowish-gold eyes and two white dog like ears atop his head. She moved forward to stop the man but was all of a sudden held back by another man. A woman to her right could be heard talking to another woman.  
  
"It is sad that his mother died but at least we are finally ride of that stinkin' half breed"  
  
"His mother was a beautiful intelligent woman but had bad taste in men" said the woman in return. They both started laughing at there comments  
  
"You both should be ashamed of yourself, would you of wanted your children cast out if you died!" said Ruri anger and hatred for the woman clearly shown in her eyes, she then bit the man holding her who screamed holding his injured arm. Many other men tried to stop her but she dodged them easily. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she dodged another one of the men.  
  
"Ruri" yelled the boy still struggling for freedom.  
  
She was almost to him when one strong arm scooped her up and held her tight so she couldn't escape.She looked up and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Daddy they're gonna take away Inuyasha..."  
  
"I know sweet pea, I know"  
  
He kissed her on the forehead then placed her on his shoulders and walked away. Ruri looked back at Inuyasha who had stopped struggling and was staring at her as he was taken away a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruri awoke on a tree branch, rubbing her eyes she found she had been crying, she laughed to herself.  
  
"Haven't had that dream in awhile" she looked around at her surroundings and sighed. "...still in the forest"  
  
"Where did you think you where?" asked a little girl who was in a branch above her, she had black hair with streaks of dark brown in it that was in a bun, yellowish red eyes which she was rubbing sleep from with her left arm, pointed ears, a light blue kimono with white flower prints on it, and a white fox like tail.  
  
"Yukino don't scare me like that" said Ruri who had almost fallen at the sound of the child's voice.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to-"  
  
"shh"   
  
Ruri started to climb down keeping an eye on her surroundings for demons, though there weren't any strong demons around that she could sense she still heard voices, when she got to the lowest branch she crouched there looking around, she then unsheathed her sword an inch and jumped down.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Yukino  
  
"I heard voices" said Ruri still holding her sword tightly  
  
"What kind of voice-"  
  
"Shh..." Ruri strained her ears to hear "There are six of them" she said putting her hand to her ear.  
  
"How do you know these things?" asked Yukino as Ruri resheathed her sword and climbed back up the tree and out of sight of those coming into the clearing down below.  
  
"There are three humans, one man two woman, one small child who is a demon, a feline demon, a flea demon, and one man who is questionable...wait that is not-" whispered Ruri as she started to shake.  
  
"Are you alright-"  
  
"Shh"  
  
Ruri could hear Yukino muttering about being hushed but she was more interested in the people below who had begun to speak.  
  
"Kagome are we lost?' asked the small child, he had red hair that was in a short ponytail, he wore a turquoise top with a shell like pattern with a fur vest, he also wore a blue bottom, and you couldn't see his eyes from there.  
  
"I don't know..." said the one addressed as Kagome, she had black hair that went to the middle of her back, she seemed to where a short green and white kimono but the clothing still seemed out of place, she had never seen anything like it.  
  
"Who did you say you bought that map from Miroku?" said the man who looked to be Inuyasha with his teeth gritted.  
  
"Someone who sells maps of course" said the man now known as Miroku defensively, by the looks of him he seemed to be a priest but looks could be deceiving.  
  
"Let me see the map" said Kagome walking over to Miroku.  
  
As Kagome inspected the map Ruri carefully climbed down to a lower branch to get a better look at the people below. Yukino opened her mouth to speak only to be hushed once more. As Ruri came into a sitting position on the lower branch, the branch cracked beneath her weight. The voices below hushed, Ruri noticed that Kagome had been yelling at Miroku for having the map upside down.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked the woman who had not spoken before then, with the big boomerang on her back she seemed to be or was a Demon hunter.  
  
They all nodded, Ruri's heart beat quickened as the branch gave another crack beneath her.  
  
"Climb back up" whispered Yukino from above  
  
Ruri stood to climb back up and would have if the branch hadn't collapsed beneath her causing her and the branch to fall into the middle of the group below. Ruri let out a small whimper of pain as she landed on the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally I'm done! Anyway hope you liked it. I might not continue till August 25 because that is when the new episodes start on Adult Swim and if I wait till after I see some of the new episodes Inuyasha's group will be less OOC. So don't forget to Review it'll make Pai very Happy!!  
  
Pai 


End file.
